Crumbling Around Me
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: Arthur was still bitter about what happened between him and Alfred. Though he's still hurt by what Alfred did, seeing him like that, completely broke his heart. Civil War Fanfic. AmericaxEngland if you squint. Switches from Human names to Country names


He didn't want to be there. It was filled with memories that brought nothing but pain for him. A duty of a nation was to hold all the memories of the land; even the ones that hurt. He knew that he couldn't escape this duty, but embracing it wasn't any easier. Yet this was the fate of Arthur Kirkland. He failed to be in control and this is now his punishment: to go and talk to man who broke him. It wasn't uncommon for a nation to go and talk in place of their bosses, but he would have done anything to just go back home.

As he knocked on the door of the white mansion and waited, he could only think of the past. This house, he was the one to help _him_ build it. He used to come here and be welcomed with a smile. Now he only came for business. He waited. No answer came. He knocked again. Still nothing.

"That brat! He knew I was coming! Where the bloody hell is he?" the Englishman asked aloud. He paced around a little bit and started cursing under his breath. He ran up and pounded on the door.

"Alfred! Are you there? Open the bloody door and let me in!" Arthur screamed as he tried pulling on the doorknob. The second he turned it the door immediately swung open. Arthur mentally kicked himself while quietly entering the mansion.

"Idiot. He's going to get robbed someday." Arthur mumbled to himself. The house hadn't changed that much since he had last been there. A few new paintings hung on the walls but not much more was different. Arthur knew every inch of the house. So searching quickly and efficiently wasn't a problem. Yet as he entered each room, his heart felt a little more pain as more memories filled his mind along with confusion on where the man who lived in the house was.

Finally, there was no choice but to go check out upstairs. There were even more memories waiting for him up there. And at that point he wasn't going to lie to himself; he was scared. Alfred was home. His coat was still there and the house had been unlocked. Still, there wasn't a single sound from anyone other than himself.

"Alfred! Where are you? If this is some kind of joke it's not funny!" Arthur yelled as he marched upstairs. The main bedroom door was closed, but there were small noises. There was moaning inside. Without a second thought, Arthur immediately barged into the room.

The sight he saw shook him to the core. There was blood, so much blood. He didn't know one person could have this much blood. Arthur fell to his knees as he stared at Alfred. His shirt was open. The blood had turned the once white shirt and bed sheets pink. The stains completely covered his chest. As he gasped and moaned, Arthur slowly got back up to his feet and went right to his beside.

"A-Alfred?" England managed to choke out Alfred coughed a little as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"I-I knew you'd come. I-I knew both you and Francis would come immediately when you found out I was like this. Sorry to disappoint you, but don't think for a second that I'm about to go down without a fight!" Alfred yelled as he pressed his hand against the open wound on his front and pushed himself up. Arthur froze as he stared at the horrible scar going down Alfred's body. His body trembled as he furiously shook his head.

"Alfred? What are you talking about? We had a meeting today remember? It doesn't matter now though. Who did this to you?" Arthur yelled as he gently pushed Alfred back down. It took a minute but Alfred finally lied back down.

"S-Sorry Iggy… Guess I'm a little out of it huh?" Alfred said as he began to relax again. He smiled for a second before wincing in pain.

"My people, Arthur. It was my people who did this." He whispered. Arthur's eyes widened at the news. How? How did this happen? Why did it happen? Alfred saw all the confusion on Arthurs face, and could only smile.

"I didn't realize what was going on. I thought we'd sort everything out. But after the last election (1), ever since I've had this scar. It's getting larger. It's just proof that my house is splitting. Once it splits for good, I'll be dead." Alfred said in a soft voice. He finally turned to really look at Arthur. Though his body was in pain as he turned to look at him, Alfred made sure the smile never left his face.

"You know, I can see them. The two new nations that will exist when I'm gone. This war that's coming will be one of the saddest the world will ever see. Brothers will fight brothers. While I die, these two knew nations will fight each other. I will be feeling the pain for them while they struggle to grow up. You know, they look like me. They're identical, but if they live, they'll never be at peace." Alfred said with a sigh. Arthur was astonished by Alfred's words. As long as he had known him, Alfred had always been a carefree, loveable, yet slightly annoying person. He wasn't serious often. So hearing him talk about how death was coming closer and closer to him. It shook him so deeply. He moved closer to Alfred and gently took his hand in his while the other hand clung to the bed sheet.

"Y-You… You bloody fool! How can you be like this?! If you want to live then fight this! Your boss must be against the split! Help him save your house! Don't fall Alfred! Don't die America!" Arthur cried as he held Alfred's hand up to his cheek. Tears fell freely and he felt no shame. No matter what he felt to the younger nation, he knew he'd do anything if it meant Alfred's house would hold. No one could replace Alfred for him. Yet through all the pain, Alfred was still smiling.

"You still think it, don't you?" Alfred asked. Arthur could only turn and stare at him. Though his expression showed confusion, he knew exactly what Alfred was talking about.  
"I'm surprised actually. After all I did to you during the revolution and the War of 1812… I was sure you never wanted to think about what life was like back then. Back when I was still your little brother." Alfred said in a soft voice.

"O-Of course I think back to that time. When you won, I was hurt. Still, I couldn't forget. I'm sure that I'll never forget Alfred. You were once just a colony. You were my precious little brother. A-And now… Y-You're too young! Y-You can't fall!" Arthur sobbed.

""Don't you dare die on me! You can't give up! Fight these rebels and make them listen to your boss! You're supposed to be a hero! A hero can't die!"

"I can't Arthur! Don't you get it?" Alfred shot back. The smile had finally left his face and all the pain came rushing forward.

"Do you really think I want to die? I haven't been on my own for even a hundred years! My boss told me that once the battles start, you and Francis will wait to make your move. To take over and have me as a colony again! Did you stop to think about why I can't fight? It's because I can't pick one side. Either way I'd fight my own people! A nation is only made up of its people. Without them we're as good as dead. So when they turn on each other, we die!" Alfred cried. Tears finally fell from his eyes too. Arthur just stared at him as he took in the Americans words. He was right. A nation couldn't stand without its people. And a nation couldn't kill its own people like that.

"_I really misjudged him. He's being put through so much pain and I just was being selfish. I can't imagine being ripped in two like that. Why am I the one crying here? I'm the one who still wants to be his big brother. I should be the strong one here…" _Arthur thought as he wrapped his arms around the younger nation. He rocked him gently and cried a little more. It really was just like how it used to be. Back when America was small. Alfred didn't mind being treated like I child that moment. He needed it. It was a long time before either one broke the silence.

"I won't let you fall America. T-Though…. You're right. I'd do anything to have my little brother back, but not if it hurts you like this. I'll help you. I'll fight against those rebels. Any agreements we had will stand. I made it with your boss in Washington DC. Not anyone else. S-So don't worry, I-I promise I'll help you. I won't let you fall." Arthur said. Alfred still hadn't looked at him but he shook his head at the English man's words.

"Arthur, I know you mean well. I really do. But I can't ask you to do that. This is between my people. They must work it out for themselves. Though I know it's pointless to try and ask Francis to stay away. In fact, it would probably make him come running over here. But I trust you. You raised me. So I'm begging you. No matter what, please don't involve yourself in this war." Alfred begged. Arthur sighed and nodded. It would hurt, but if this was what America wanted, he would oblige. As he turned to leave, Alfred quickly grabbed on to the end of his coat. As he turned around, he froze. It was like he was seeing Alfred as a young child again, not the man in agony that was really lying there.

"Please promise me two more things. If things go wrong, and this is the last time I see you, look after the two boys that will be here when I die. And if everything works out, promise you'll come and see me again for a visit, ok?" Alfred asked with a smile. Arthur nodded and left the room, the picture of Alfred smiling still in his mind. He was happy at least to know that though the years had changed him and he had felt so much pain and would feel more in the future, at least that smile would always be the same.

**(1) this is meant to be based right in 1860, Lincoln had just been elected president for his first term and this was already angering the southerners. **

**Wow! So this is why it's important to actually study for history! Ok sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! But I have recently become obsessed with Hetalia and since I'm taking US History this year, Alfred F Jones has risen up the ranks to officially become my favorite character! Well since this is what we're studying right now, I was motivated to write this! Idk, there may be another chapter to cover after the war. Probably will have OC's of the Union and Confederate. But for now, please review!**


End file.
